Josh eats a Steak
by LobsangLudd
Summary: and it has an unexpected effect on Aidan.  Pre-slash but the porniest thing I have ever written.  Can be considered a sequel to Overdressed if you loved that story and have been waiting on tenterhooks to find out what happens next, but it isn't necessary.


Was in North Texas visiting the family last weekend and I saw a billboard for The Big Texan which is the restaurant where they bring you a 72 oz steak and if you can eat it in an hour it's free. My first thought was a werewolf would be good at that and then this popped into my head and started rolling around getting fleshed out. Can be considered a follow-up to Overdressed as they both take place mainly in Aidan's head.

Josh eats a Steak

**Rating:** _R_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Not mine, etc._  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> _probably pretty kinky if you aren't a vampire_

The vacation had been a terrible idea. It was Aidan's own fault really. Josh mentioned offhandedly that he had never seen a real horse before and Aidan, forgetting completely that he had been a city boy during his life and hated the damned things, suggested they use their accrued holiday time for an authentic Texas camp-out. He'd thought it might be fun to watch his fastidious roommate try to sleep in a bedroll and spend all day seated on a sweaty, smelly horse.

This had backfired on him however, because Josh loved it. He was good with the horses, they did whatever he wanted them to (bestial camaraderie Aidan thought ungraciously). He loved the stories their old guide told, he loved the food, and all the cowgirls thought that he was abso-fucking-lutely adorable.

Aidan on the other hand, hated it. He hated the way the heat made him feel all dried out like jerky, and the stench of manure that was so overpowering he couldn't even detect the dog smell that was Josh. He hated beans and campfires and sing-a-longs. He hated camping in general and thought all wilderness should be paved into parking lots. He hated the way Josh kept pointing out jackrabbits and tumbleweeds like they were the most interesting damn things in the world.

They were almost done though. Three nights at the dude ranch, four nights on the trail, and the last night an authentic, Texas Beef, steak dinner and then a room in a hotel by the airport. Aidan could not wait to get back to Boston.

"Is your friend okay? He has been arguing with himself by the jukebox for nearly ten minutes." Aidan looked over to where Sally and Josh were trying to decide on a song. Sally apparently won because after a few seconds, Josh let out a dramatic sigh and made their selection, an old Patsy Cline number. Aidan gave an amused chuckle and turned to the waitress.

His grin immediately turned predatory. She was extremely hot; blond hair, thin waist, Texas sized boobs. "He's fine, just a little quirk of his helps him think." Aidan leaned back and spread his legs slightly, his smile widened when she took the bait and gave him the once over. "it's odd, but when you've been friends so long, you stop noticing that stuff." He stretched his torso.

Blond waitress smiled, picking up the signal. "I get off in an hour and a half." Aidan nodded just as Josh walked up to the table with Sally trailing after.

"Oh sorry, are we ready? I'd like to do the 72oz steak challenge please. Rare. With a side of cowboy beans and a sweet tea." The waitress chuckled and took down his order. Aidan ordered a catfish platter and speculated over whether he could get someone to take a bet on weather his slim, wide-eyed friend could finish it. That would be easy cash.

* * *

><p>He found some takers in the form of a couple of good ole' boys sitting at a table nearby. Both admitted to having tried the feat and failed, and they laughed when Aidan suggested a wager of $500 that Josh could not only finish the steak, but beat the current record of 8 minutes 52 seconds. A pretty brunette waitress agreed to play bookie and hold onto the cash so no one welched.<p>

Josh was led up onto a raised platform by a different waitress and the huge plate of food was put in front of him. A red clock behind him started ticking away. The waitress jumped up on the stage and addressed the crowd.

"Can I have your attention please? We have up here Josh Radliff and he is going to attempt to eat the 72 oz steak. He has only one hour to complete the steak, a dinner roll, baked potato, salad, three fried shrimp, and at his request, a side of our cowboy beans. Ya'll can come up and watch but please refrain from talking to him since he only has an hour."

In the time it took her to finish her spiel, Josh had decimated the salad, inhaled the dinner roll, and swallowed the shrimp whole. Aidan watched in surprise and not a little disgust as Josh poured the beans on his potato and started taking huge bites. As he finished he glanced up and smiled at Aidan, turning his attention to the steak itself, cutting of a big dripping chunk and shoveling it in his mouth. The clock read 57:34, two and a half minutes down.

A drop of blood escaped from Josh's mouth and trickled down his chin. Aidan had a sudden, irrational urge to hop up on the stage and lick it clean. Where had that come from? He gave himself a good shake. But the blood was still there, a trail of meat juice, and as he watched, another fat drop made it's way down the opposite side. Aidan felt a little twinge in his pants but ignored it, pushing it out of his mind. Josh was concentrating now, swallowing huge chunks of the steak, and the crowd had grown considerably. The started chanting 'go, go, go," as Josh finished half the steak. 5 minutes down.

"Come on Aidan, let's go cheer for him." Aidan shook his head and waved Sally off. There was a half hard bulge now, and it was bound to be noticed by someone if he rose. Aidan unfolded a napkin and laid it across his lap as Sally shrugged and popped onto the stage shouting encouragement to Josh who had less than a quarter of the steak left. There were two more tracks of blood down his face now, so Aidan turned to his catfish and studiously avoided looking at his friend until the final cheer went up. 7 minutes, 14 seconds. Josh flashed him a huge grin as he swallowed, which did nothing to alleviate the tension in Aidan's blue jeans.

Seconds later, as Aidan was trying to calm himself down by telling himself the worst was over, a big burly waiter came out with another steak. He plopped it down in front of Josh who excitedly cut off a massive bite. This was so so not good. This steak was even more rare and juicy than the first, if the amount of blood cascading down Josh's chin was anything to go by. Josh had seemingly forgotten his manners as well, Sally said something to him and he replied with his mouth full, white teeth gnashing the dark red meat. Aidan went instantly to fully hard and had to shift subtly in his chair.

Josh had slowed down slightly, taking the time to chew his food a little, as a result releasing more of the juice. It coated his entire chin now and Aidan had never seen anything more erotic in his entire fucking life. Josh must have felt Aidan's eyes on him because he looked up and smiled again, his perfect teeth all rimmed in red, still masticating rhythmically. Aidan just barely caught his hand on it's attempted journey down his pants. He firmly placed both of his forearms on the table and began reciting the causes of Pancreatitis in his head over and over again.

Another cheer had Aidan glancing up just in time to see the waiter bringing out a third steak. This one was barely cooked at all, he could see a tinge of pink on the sides. The cook probably hadn't expected that they would need another, the most anyone had ever eaten was two, but Josh still had twenty minutes on the clock. Twenty minutes of what promised to be slow cruel torture.

Josh attacked his third steak with renewed gusto. The wolf had clearly taken over; he gave up any pretense of table manners, forgoing silverware to pick the steak with his hands and tear chunks off with his teeth. By now there was a growing pink stain down the front of his cornflower blue button up. Red filled crevasses of his nail beds now, his elegant, white, doctor's hands stained with blood. Aidan had to stop himself as he started to rut against the underside of the table. Sally at this point realized something was wrong and floated over. When she saw the state Aidan was in she smirked knowingly and left him to it, vanishing to give him privacy in a room full of whooping strangers.

Josh paused for a second when there was a little more than a minute left on the clock and started licking his fingers in preparation for his dash to the finish. Aidan was shocked to discover that his cock could in fact harden even further. He heard the tell-tale pop of a seam ripping and prayed it wasn't a particularly important one.

Forty-five seconds left when Josh started to eat again. All of his tidiness had been officially cast aside as he held the good sized chunk of meat in both hands, mouth open, teeth tearing off chunks faster that he could chew them. Aidan's knuckles were white on the table as he tried desperately to keep from making a fool of himself. The crowd surged forward with excited energy, someone started chanting "Josh, Josh, Josh." Aidan had the crazy thought that it was Sally somehow, but soon everyone in the restaurant had taken up the cheer. Josh. Josh. Josh.

Josh crammed the last bite into his mouth with half a second to spare. Chewed, swallowed, and grinned. The crowd went ballistic. Skinny Yankee boy beat both records. Aidan was just glad it was over. He took a deep calming breath and chanced another glance at his friend. Josh was grinning like a fool as Sally congratulated him. His pink tongue, noticeably redder than usual, peaked out of his mouth and ran over his bottom lip, picking up some of the beef blood that still covered his chin and the front of his shirt. Aidan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his vision turned to fuzzy white stars.

* * *

><p>When his head cleared several minutes later, Sally was sitting across from him with a smug look on her face and there was an uncomfortable stickiness in the front of his boxer shorts. Aidan gave her a stern look that said quite firmly, 'no comment' and pushed away from the table, sparing a moment to be grateful for the dark wash of his jeans that masked the wet spot. He threw a twenty on the table to pay for his catfish and went out for some air.<p>

He was out there less than a minute when Blond Waitress came up next to him. "You ready?" She had changed into tight blue jeans and a floaty white blouse. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Aidan tried to smile. Tried to say 'sure let's go,' but he didn't have the will. Blond Waitress gave him a puzzled look and tugged his arm.

Josh appeared wearing a brand new Big Texan Steak Ranch Tee-shirt and Aidan's eyes were glued to him. Blond Waitress gave a huff and stomped off but Aidan barely noticed because Josh was making his way over.

"You losing your touch Aidan? Too bad. She was hot." Josh chuckled and nudged Aidan's arm in a familiar manner. He was practically bouncing with the giddiness from his triumph, his shirt still pink around the collar where it peaked out under his new Tee. "This was great Aidan, we should come back next year."

Aidan swallowed and tried desperately to keep the tremor out of his voice. "Absolutely. Never had a better vacation."


End file.
